Ninkatsu Kurohara
|image = |name = |kanji =黒原忍勝 |romanji = Kurohara Ninkatsu |race = Shinigami |birthday = March 5 |age = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |eyes = Blue |hair = Silver |blood type = AB |unusual features = |affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society |previous affiliation = |occupation = Lieutenant (2nd Division) |previous occupation = |team = 2nd Division |previous team = |partner = Hotaru Fujibayashi |base of operations = 2nd Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society |previous partner = |marital status = Single |relatives = |education = Academy |status = Active |shikai = Kiriseki |bankai = Not yet achieved }} Ninkatsu Kurohara (黒原 忍勝; Kurohara Ninkatsu) was the lieutenant of the 2nd Division under Hotaru Fujibayashi. He greatly contrasted with officers of the past with his sullen and unsympathetic personality, though greatly loyal to the Gotei 13. Ninkatsu struggled a lot in his past, dealing with the death of his parents and the resulting desire for vengeance. Biography Early years Born and raised in the nastiest part of the Rukongai districts, Ninkatsu struggled to survive throughout his childhood. Under constant fear of death, Ninkatsu had more than enough of his own share of life-or-death situations with his parents. He was relieved when he was discovered to have the potential to become a shinigami, though hesitant to leave his parents in the gruesome district. However, he relented on his parents' encouragement, entering the academy to be taught. Ninkatsu later learned that his parents were killed in an armed robbery several months into his studies, leaving him in a depressed state. Although he eventually overcame his sadness, Ninkatsu's view of society grew increasingly critical. Through his strengths and weaknesses, he joined the Onmitsukido in part so that he could avenge his parents' death. He easily obtained the position of 10th seated officer of the Second Division (since the two groups were intertwined in structure), and traveled out to track down his parents' killers. Although successful in killing the robbers, Ninkatsu realized that he had no other purpose to strive for, and contemplated suicide. His squad captain, Hotaru Fujibayashi, found him before Ninkatsu could do anything serious. Ninkatsu resisted Hotaru's orders to return, and she resorted to bringing him back by force. Ninkatsu resented Hotaru for controlling his actions. He later realized the foolishness of resisting Hotaru and her mandate, as he came to know the captain better. Rise to lieutenancy The brutal efficiency of Ninkatsu's work was admired by others, though they all agreed that they would rather not go through what Ninkatsu had to endure. Hotaru took notice in Ninkatsu's reputation, not promoting him but keeping a close eye on his actions. When she was satisfied, Hotaru promoted Ninkatsu to the 2nd seated officer position, becoming the lieutenant of the 2nd Division. Missing captain investigation Ninkatsu was, alongside his captain, assigned to investigate the mysterious disappearance of Magatsuhi Sakyōnosuke Yōjirō. The investigation ran unsuccessfully until two of the Onmitsukidō that were investigating a forested area of the human world, where Yōjirō was believed to have been hiding, were found dead. Hotaru ordered him to begin field examination of the corpses while she informed the Gotei 13 of the deaths. Ninkatsu was able to determine that a foreign substance entered the corpses' bodies with his examinations. He predicted that it was a poison designed to attack the nerves, effectively paralysing the victims, sending the results to Soul Society to be checked with its archives. Personality and traits Due to his gritty childhood, Ninkatsu lives by the rule of survival, rather than a code of honor. He believes honor is non-existent in practice: utilized in times of peace to glorify the act of battle. Having lived his childhood in constant fear of death, he is not afraid to incite fear into his opponents, and would use nearly any methods necessary to gain the upper hand. When Hotaru mentioned that she was surprised at the promotion of Magatsuhi Sakyōnosuke Yōjirō to Captain-Commander, Ninkatsu answered by saying that not all leaders should be compassionate. Powers and abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Through the focus of zanjutsu, Ninkatsu has highly notable skill in armed combat. Expert Spiritual Anatomy Specialist: From lessons with his captain, Ninkatsu is capable of applying knowledge of one's spiritual anatomy to his fighting style. Flash Step Master: Speed is essential for Ninkatsu's fighting style. As so, he has placed much focus on training in flash steps. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though he does not focus on hakuda, Ninkatsu is capable of fighting proficiency while unarmed. Master Assassin: Trained in the art of stealth, Ninkatsu can sneak up on most victims to quickly take a life. Kidō Expert: His great intellect allows Ninkatsu to utilize numerous kidō spells to an awe-striking degree. However, his library of spells is limited. Zanpakutō Kiriseki (霧関; lit. Misty Gates) is the zanpakutō of Ninkatsu Kurohara. In its sealed state, it is a rather plain katana. The tsuba is rectangular, with an X crossing through the middle. Two tassels decorate the pommel of the katana. * Shikai: Upon releasing with the command "Reveal yourself", Kiriseki takes on the form of a pair of bladed tonfas. As an illusory zanpakutō, Kiriseki allows Ninkatsu to manipulate the senses of his opponents into believing in created mirages. When broken, the mirages dissipate in a method that depends on Ninkatsu's current environment. * Bankai: Not yet achieved Behind the scenes Ninkatsu is partially influenced by White Crow from ''Samurai Deeper Kyo''. The zanpakutō Kiriseki is derived from the name Kirigakure Saizō and the location Sekigahara. It was originally going to be called Kirisasuke (霧佐助), using the same kiri-'' prefix and ''sasuke from the name Sarutobi Sasuke. Navigation Category:Articles by LaviBookman